This invention relates generally to holders or supports and, more particularly, to a support apparatus to be utilized by floral designers during the preparation of floral arrangements or for display purposes.
It is well recognized throughout the floral industry that it is extremely difficult and time consuming to design and create certain types of floral arrangements and pieces, particularly those types of floral arrangements which are related to hanging sprays, crosses and hearts for funeral arrangements, as well as various types of wreaths and swags for home and commercial decor. Such types of arrangements are generally prepared and held in place within a foam block of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,929 to Donald L. O'Connell which supports the various types of flowers making up the floral arrangement. As illustrated in the above-identified patent and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,825 to George C. Thompson, the foam blocks utilized for securing in place and displaying the floral arrangement is generally held in position in a hollow tray-like base member which forms a water-confining receptacle for supporting the foam block.
Construction of the floral arrangements of the kind described above, generally involves placing a substantial number of various types of flowers and other types of floral pieces within this foam block. In the past this floral construction process took place in a horizontal position, on a work bench or the like. Consequently the floral designer was subjected not only to discomfort while constructing the floral arrangement, but also to an unusual viewing angle of the floral arrangement during its construction. Furthermore, since many of the floral arrangements made, for example, for purposes of funerals and/or other type of home or commercial displays are quite large, in most circumstances the work space in which the floral designer works to make such large designs is quite cramped even further adversely effecting the construction process.
Alternatively, in the past, the construction of such large floral designs have also taken place on either vertically upstanding wall hooks or easel-like configured stands. These types of support structures, presently used by floral designers and florists have proven to be extremely unsatisfactory. For example, constructing such floral arrangements on a wall hook using a spray bar filled with water-soaked foam, permits water to run out of the foam and onto the floor rather than into the spray bar holder reservoir because of the awkward and substantially vertical position in which the piece is being constructed. Positioning a floral arrangement for construction in less than a vertical position utilizing blocks or shims generally prohibits the insertion of the flowers, greens or other floral pieces at the top of the foam. Easel-like devices have also proven to be ineffective in assisting a floral designer in the construction of floral arrangements of the types specified above. More specifically, these easel-like devices have not been capable of preventing the worked upon piece from moving vertically or horizontally during the construction process.
In cases where the floral materials are flowers or greens which have thick stems such as gladiolas, birds of paradise, ginger, stock, snap dragons, teepee, etc., the insertion of these stems require a substantial amount of force. Therefore, holding the floral piece in place while attempting to insert such stems substantially slows the designer's progress during the production of such floral displays. Furthermore, the florist or designer can crush the materials already in place during the construction process. It is readily apparent there is lacking in the floral design industry an adequate support apparatus for use by floral designers during the construction of various types of floral arrangements.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a support apparatus for floral designers which enables the designer to quickly and efficiently construct and prepare a substantial number of different types of floral arrangements.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a support apparatus for floral designers which provides the designer with an appropriate angle of vision to view the work during the construction process.
It is another object of the invention to provide a support apparatus for floral designers which permits the designer to effectively maximize the amount of force necessary for the insertion of floral pieces into the foam utilized for floral support.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a support apparatus for floral designers which is highly compact, relatively light weight and which can be easily transported from one location to another.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a support apparatus for floral designers which substantially reduces water drippage problems during the construction of floral designs.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a support apparatus readily adaptable to accommodate a number of different types of objects thereon.